


City Lights

by karmalite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, america is an interdimensional ninja, bi!kate, kate is attractive, set just after #15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmalite/pseuds/karmalite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is ready to take a load off and forget about everything that's happened in the past year, and it seems like she won't be heading out alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is a little bit short and unrefined, but I've been in a bit of a rut lately and wanted to throw out something for the Young Avengers fandom, since I just finished reading #15 and I am in pain.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Karma

Kate Bishop breezed down the midnight streets, the wind gently playing with her cardigan. Underneath, she wore a deep purple dress that didn't cover up as much of her legs as she wanted it to. Not that it wasn't a public service to anyone with eyes and a penchant for girls, but the cold was an issue.  
“Going somewhere, princess?”

Kate stopped cold and immediately snapped into fighting position. Something stopped her from acting, though. She knew that voice far too well. Relaxing, she let out a deep sigh. _Speaking of a penchant for girls..._

America giggled as she kicked herself away from the wall she was leaning against. “Chica, not even Iron Man could fight in _those_ heels. He'd probably try, though.”

As she walked towards Kate, the moonlight streamed across her face and illuminated every little dimple and dip that drove Kate crazy. A sly, sultry smirk was painted over her face and amusement flickered in her captivating light brown eyes. As usual, she was dressed like she'd just got out of bed and slapped something on. It was almost infuriating how easy it was for her to look good. There must have been a trick to it, somehow.

“America, what are you doing here?” Kate asked.

America moved closer to Kate. “I was in the area. Thought I'd come see my favourite ass-kicking lady.”

Kate couldn't help but laugh. “I'll tell the Wasp you said that.”

The corner of America's mouth turned up into a smirk. “Wasp knows I love her, anyways. What are you doing all dolled up? You didn't spot me coming, did you?”

“Nobody spots you coming, America, you're like an interdimensional ninja,” Kate pointed out with a grin on her face. She moved a strand of hair from her forehead. “If you must know, I'm having a night out before calamity undoubtedly ensues again.”

America's face lit up just a little. “I figured. Need a refresher to clear your head?”

Kate sighed, her eyes trailing south. “Absolutely. From the Avengers, from Noh-varr...”

“We all have a load on us,” America said. Kate looked up again and nodded with an emotional smile. America's resilience could be infectious, carried by the sound of her voice, but how she managed to take everything in her stride was a secret known only to her. “You need some company, chica?”

By now, their legs were just touching and America's slow, warm breaths were tickling Kate's eyelashes.

“Dressed like that?” Kate heard her voice becoming slow and soft, barely more than a gentle whisper.

“Why would I need to dress up? I already got what I came for.” America lightly rested a hand on Kate's right hip. Kate's mouth parted slightly. She searched America's eyes for any sort of confirmation. America giggled. “You look _beautiful_.”

Before Kate could gather her thoughts, their lips were touching and she was fighting to keep her footing on the pavement. America wrapped a hand around Kate's back, steadying her and driving her deeper. Kate smiled into the kiss and rested her hands on America's waist, for support and because America's body looked and felt like Heaven.  
After what could have been a moment or an hour, America slowly pulled away.

“Get your keys ready, chica. New York won't know what's hit 'em."


End file.
